


(i'll find you) a safe place to land

by ErisDea



Series: Fill in the Blanks [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Fill in the blanks fic, Steve-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisDea/pseuds/ErisDea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve leaves Wakanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(i'll find you) a safe place to land

**Author's Note:**

> Just a filler scene that came to me as I was exiting the movie house. Short and hopefully sweet, and hopefully doesn't need help.
> 
> As a tribute to the now-deceased Peggy Carter, I paraphrased her line in CATFA. "I'll find you a safe landing site," while more accurate and fitting, didn't really have the right ring to it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Steve leaves Wakanda.

Not to run away, God, no. He’s never run away, not really. If Bucky were here now, he’d say something about Steve always running _toward_ something, usually trouble with a capital T.

His breath hitches, body flinching, bracing itself to take the usual gut-swooping sensation that came with thinking about what Bucky would say, were he here with Steve now.

But it doesn’t come. For the first time since 1945, since he first believed he’d never see Bucky again, his best friend’s absence doesn’t hurt or make him feel bad. Probably because he knows exactly where Bucky is, what he’s doing, what he’s going through…

Bucky’s _safe,_ and Steve feels steadier just knowing he’d left him in good hands. It’s what made leaving Wakanda so easy, really. Any other place, any other time, and he would’ve hesitated a thousand times, even though he knew rescuing the others from their prison is the right thing to do. But after all the generosity they've been met with, Bucky— _Bucky,_ of all people—believes that King T'Challa was sincere in his offer to help them, in his offer to hide them all from the rest of the world.

And it doesn't hurt either that Wakanda is a sovereign nation that rarely welcomed 'visitors', with a strong army, _incredible_ technology and an even more impressive topography, carved by the Wakandans and their ancestors for many centuries to effectively defend and fight against invaders. There is no denying that they _would_ all find sanctuary here, and now that he’s found a safe place for them to land, he needs to go get his people and take them there too. They deserve that much—more, really—for everything they’ve done to help him and Bucky, and he’s damn well going to make sure they get their due.

So yes, once Bucky's wishes have been carried out, once the possibility of the last Winter Soldier resurfacing has been— not neutralized, really, but _temporarily prevented,_ Steve leaves Wakanda.

He has a team to break out of jail, after all, and a letter to post in the mail.

**Author's Note:**

> In retrospect, I feel like this is a little messy? idk, tell me what you think, about this little drabble and CACW. TALK TO ME, MY PRETTIES, I WOULD LOVE THAT VM =D <3<3<3


End file.
